megamanteamsfandomcom-20200213-history
Mechanical Maniacs
' 'The Mechanical Maniacs is the first and only'' Megaman 3 team'' that has ever needed to exist. And now it really is the only Megaman 3 team that does exist. So it all worked out for the best. Visit the Mechanical Maniacs Team Roster * Needlegal - Psycho Magnet (formerly Kitty Kat) *Magnet Man - Rich Kassidy as Kenta Eigen (originally) / Sheriff Magnetman (later) *Gemini Man - Lennon *Hard Man - Benjamin *Top Man - The Spinning Demon (formerly Nightmare) *Snake Man - Raijin *Spark Man - Leon Graves *Shadow Man - Gauntlet List of past members: *Classi Cal (aka Forte Chan) - Spark Chan *Hadrian Howell - Hardman *Jonathan S - Magnetman *Musashinden Razz - Sparkman *Hexlaser - Snakeman *Jacob Henley - Snakeman *Jonathan Moyer - Hardman *Titanium 91 - Magnetman *Sean Duffany - Sparkman *Sarah Bateman - Hard Chic *C.J. - Topman *Gizmo - Geminiman *Anton - Needleman *Eric - Hardman Fictional History Pre-Mechanical Maniacs The Mechs were first started when Anton, Titanium91, Gizmo, CJ, Jacob, Sean and Gauntlet, aka Needle Man, Magnet Man, Gemini Man, Top Man, Snake Man, Spark Man, and Shadow Man, respectively were reprogrammed by Proto Man, to stall Mega Man while Dr. Wily was helping Dr. Light build Gamma. Hard Man was also reprogrammed but a little accident with his fight with Proto Man left him with no personality. The Mechs were soon by Mega Man, then later were resurrected, then destroyed again by Mega Man, almost. Soon after the destruction of the 3rd castle, Sean (Spark Man) was revealed to be alive. So he repaired himself and the others. Now that they were out of Wily's control, they decided to become... The Mechanical Maniacs, the new Megaman team. However they still decided to be villains, and their goal is to resurrect Gamma and rule the Earth, because its fun. Unfortunately, their also broke so now they live in a warehouse on Webpage Street. Now they are forced to be heroes to fund their plans, food, rent, etc. How will this work out for our heroes? Stay Tuned... Series 1 The plot revolved mainly with Gauntlet (Shadowman), stealing spotlight of the epilogues, which centered on him having some petty plot to get rich quick or to get the day off while the others are working hard for their money. Of course this usually leads to him fighting their soon-to be long time nemesis Galvatron, the Decepticon leader and defeating with a non-Megaman move (which is not explained until Series 5 to be nothing but holograms and simulations). There have been a few occasions where he and his teammates teamed up to defeat various others of their ever growing Rogues Gallery such as Doc Robot The Sinister Six PC, who claim to be the one and only MM3 team and that the Mechs are just rip-offs of them and of course battling Dr. Wily , Doc Robot, Geminiman Red, MegaMan Juno and Sigma (both ended up getting lobotomized and turned into butlers for the team briefly) and of course battling Dr. Wily. Eventually the Maniacs recruited Eric aka Shinku Kuwanger to be the teams Hard Man and soon after the rest got fed up with Gauntlet and his spotlight stealing, so they decided to take part in their own solo stories, where they dealt with the PC Team, Extant, and Final Fantasy characters. Soon after that Eric and Anton (Needleman), decided to retired their positions as Hard Man and Needle Man to pursue other needs. However, Eric received a gazillion dollars for defeating Doc Man, so he gives them 2 billion (also gives one million to Anton as well). Despite the loss of two teammates things seem to becoming right for them. Will this last? To be continued... Series 2 Soon after the Solo Stories, they Maniacs bought the Technodrome as their new home, and recruited Gauntlet's sister Psycho Magnet as the team's new Needlegal and Hardman was back with no personality. This time CJ (Topman) decided to step down from being leader and gave it to Gauntlet, forcing him to spend more time with the team. Soon after they recruited Sarah as the new Hard Chika, soon after Gizmo (Geminiman) retired due to the fact he said he wasn't doing anything for the site. Then, Lennon XT Shadowman from the X-Tream joined the team, and at first the team was skeptical, but they soon got over it. Due to an accident Lennon accidentally creates a clone of himself, albeit with no personality, however a satellite falls on the clone resulting in him becoming Nightmare, Geminiman Red an entity who collects worlds and wants their world for his collection, but his power are limited to only the Gemini body and thus is forced to join the Maniacs to help achieve those goals bringing membership temporarily up to nine. However, to make sure their is only eight members per epilogue only one Gemini can be shown per epilogue. Continuing from this the plot of Season 2 is just The Mechs fighting against the PC team (which later disbands after Torch Man takes his obsession with the Mechs too far), Gauntlet's doppelgänger Bizarro Shadowman, until the Maniacs actually gather Gamma, much to Gauntlet's chagrin and try to use it to take over the world, until they learned that ruling the world was harder than they thought, so they decided to scrap the idea and work as heroes full time. After this the Maniacs fought mostly against Wily and foiled his attempts, after they defeat his new robot master Spin Man, Claw Man, Chimera Man and War Man, or them defeating Galvatron. In the end for the Series 2 finale there are three alternate stories you could choose from, which one you choose is canon is up to you, basically it revolves around Galvatron reviving Unicron and some other villain from the Rogues Gallery to add to the fight, in either endings CJ (Top Man) gets killed/kicked out and Unicron is destroyed by sacrificing the Technodrome, after which Nightmare is turned into Top Man. Series 3 After the destruction of the Technodrome, Sarah left the team since she was unhappy with the bulky HardMan armour, leaving HardMan with once again no personality. Though on the plus side Gemini and Top had birthday parties and during that time Lennon (Gemini) got the Gemini Force, and Jonathan aka ClownMan has decided to fill the role of HardMan. With their roster once again filled back up the Maniacs decide to move out of Megalopolis and be heroes else where. On the way they had to deal with SharkMan.EXE, Galvatron and his league of 80's villains, two more additions to Wily's pre-E8 Cleave Man and Omni Man, Quint *snicker*, Cell, Planeteers, Superheroes, Bruce Lee, time anomalies and Xellos who join's the group (but doesn't help) who Gauntlet is in debt to pay for stealing his catchphrase. During this time Dr. Wily manages to reprogram Lennon for a brief time, but is defeated by Gauntlet, which then Lennon decides to leave the team for a bit to find out his true origins, later rejoining the team later. Near the ends Galvatron's team is mostly disbanded and Shival (their former NeedleMan) rejoins them to find out the anomalies where upon finding them, it turns out Xelloss, Extant, Quint, and Ultimecia, alongside several others members of their Rogues Gallery such as Torchman and King plan on taking over the multiverses, and that the Megaman world is in the center of it all, and thus all can be conquered, there however in order to complete their plans they needed a golden ShadowBlade, which Shadow Man has. A battle soon break out with thanks to anomalies the Maniacs from all their persona's from their former teammates, to Navis, to their past selves. In the end Gauntlet broke a vital part of the ShadowBlade, and as such caused a chain explosion, were in the end Shival, and now stripped of their Robot Master forms Sean (Spark Man) and Titanium91 (MagnetMan), manages to get out of there alive but the rest of the Maniacs are nowhere to be found...does this mean they died? Series 4 As for the other Mechs they are transported to an alternate universe where, Dr. Cossack and his robots rule with an iron fist, the Captain N version of Megaman hunts others (very badly) who he thinks are disturbing the peace, to make matters worse not only is their Transmetal armor gone, but Jacob (Snakeman) and Jonathan (Hard Man) have vanished thus leaving their slots open...and Hard Man once again lacks personality. Cossack and his Robot Masters are later killed of by the Shadow Man of their universe, who also killed Kalinka, along with the other evil version of the Mechs and TV Protoman, who apparently have been revived by Dr. "Wily". The Mechs decide to ally themselves with Dr. Light and Megaman, (who is later upgraded to his RS counterpart), also it discovered several others from their universe were transported to the alt. universe, so the Mechs decide to make Hexlaser, Musashiden Razz, Jonathan S, and Hadrian Howell as their Snakeman, Sparkman, Magnetman and Hardman respectively. Eventually, thanks to RS Rush they, make their way to Dr. "Wily's" fortress and confront their doppelgängers, and manage to defeat the majority of them, however both Hadrian and Jon are kidnapped by their Evil counterparts. Once they find the doctor its revealed it actually Dr. Doppler, who with the Limited virus can come make any robot come back as long as their brain or vital body parts aren't destroyed, Doppler also manages to revive Bizarro Shadowman. Bizarro destroys the remaining evil Mechs, while the other revive their fallen teammates and with Megaman take down Bizarro by knocking him out, the Sigma from this universe then takes Bizarro to a far away remote island, while taking the Mechs home. However, its bitter sweet as Geminiman gets killed during the fight...before being revived by the second version of his evil counterpart built by Wily in the next part. The Mechs then decided to stay/freeload at the S6 base permanently, having a party in the progress, however Viral Infection, the MBN1 team, attacks, being under the control of the Life Virus, after a battle their powers are removed thus freeing them from his control. The Mechs then start to having random adventures again...until Chimera Man turns evil, turning into True Chimerman and taking control of an entire Joe Army, forcing The Mechs and Wily to team up, plus the Decepticons are starting to become more of a threat adding to the Mechs troubles. Chimerman is defeated by Omniman, but the Decepticons are still on the prowl capturing the remains of dying teams to aid in their plans, alongside the VI villain Life Virus and an Evil Energy possessed Duo is combined to give the ability to possess every robot on earth. Soon after the events of Ice vs Red, The Mechs and S6 go to the Decepticon base island, to rescue Sy and Gauntlet, unfortunately while they do save them, Bizarro Shadowman is of course alive and upgraded...oh and their universe Sigma is here for revenge. In the end thanks to the power of Gauntlet and Topman's Navi forms (they were on Viral Infection as Shadowman and GutsMan respectively) they are able to beat the Decepticons, free the Autobots, chase Sigma back to his home turf, and beat Bizarro, and they get the Ark for a base. All this good luck comes to an end when they are arrested for being illegally given money by the Mayor, their enemy Xellos (who survived the explosion in Antartica) then rats them out to the police, despite intervention of the defunct VI member, Raijin, they had to put the blame on Snakeman who goes to jail, thus they make Raijin their new Snakeman. Series 5 With the inclusion of a new Snakeman, the Maniacs continue with the new series by have a house warming party for their new home the Ark. With this the series starts with new and returning villains such as the Quarter Knights the rebooted Sinister Six PC Team, Xellos. The Knight members however are either killed off or left, as well as the Maniacs receive new Navi forms. Midway through the season Razz their Sparkman leaves the team with him being replaced by Classi Cal better known as Forte Chan the flimsy prototype. The team then enters their first mini-novel adventure known as the Unnamed re-introducing the original Maniacs as well as the final defeat of Bizzaro Shadowman . With the event over The Maniacs continue with their randomness in their epilogues once again, Topman who turns out is actually a satellite that turned crazy and actually believed he was form the Nightmare Dimension before this however he creates N-Topman, and Hardman in his drunken state creates a robotic son called Gag this all leading up to Hardman's Bar introducing the new villain Mesmerman a robot created by an Evil energy possessed Duo, the hulking Cityman, and re-introducing Doc Robot and the Wily Return Force, and Megaman Juno. After the event, unfortunately the founder of the team scene died due to his injuries sustained during the fight with General Cutman, with this Jon S, the teams MagnetMan leaves the team. Series 7 See separate Notes on the 15 year gap between Series 6 and 7. For more information visit the Mechanical Maniacs Timeline. Characters and Other Notes Friends *The Sinister Six *The X-Force *Sterling Sentinels Enemies *Crorq *Mesmerman *The Sinister Six PC *The Galactic Council *The Wily Return Force (Doc Robot, Express, Multi, and Barrage) *The Evil Eight (Spin, Claw, War, Cleave, Chimera, Omni, Golem, and Artillery) *The Ascendant Androids (Scissor Army versions) *General Cutman *Dr. Wily *Doc Robot *Rich Kassidy *Xelloss *Nightmare Topman *Bizarro Shadowman *Galvatron See also: *Minor Characters in the Mechanical Maniacs' Series *The Robot Police Department *Mechanical Maniacs - Locations *Cossackverse Alternate Reality *The Pale Riders *Business of War *The Scissor Army Powers and Abilities The Mechs started off with only the powers from the game Megaman 3. The end of Series 2 introduced the Transmetal armour. Series 6 would update this armour into the Transmetal 2 armour. Upon their return after 15 years the Mechs would upgrade to Transmetal 3 armour. Sometimes the Mechs have Navi Forms . Story Structure and Themes The Mechanical Maniacs's story have a defined structure. Each series has it's own premise which, in some way, must be different from that of the previous one. Throughout each series themes are picked up and brought to fruition at the end. For the sake of accessibility each Series starts with a zero issue. As the epilogues have been going on for a long time, it's unreasonable to expect new reader to pick it up at issue 1 - hence zero issues. The purpose of the zero issue is to tell new visitors everything they need to know before diving in. The Mechs are known as the "tricky team" relying on schemes and intelligence. this "trickiness' is reflected in some of their villains. Xelloss is too powerful to beat in a fight, but the objects he's after can be kept form him. Bizarro is super powerful, but stupid. This is in contrast to the Sinister Six (ironically, the "nice team") and the X-Force ("the violent team"). In general, the Mechs must be at some kind of disadvantage at the start of each series. Whether it's an overbearing boss, being homeless, or dealing with internal conflicts. Speaking of, the team is not a cohesive unit. A keynote of the Mechs epilogues is the disharmony within the team, providing conflict even in the most ideal of circumstances. The Mechs are not "true blue" heroes, but they are not typically overly violent (well, with the exception of Rich's stories). Before joining the RPD they were very willing to use any underhanded means of getting what they wanted, usually because being vigilantes doesn't pay a living wage. After joining the RPD the Mechs have become much more "law and order" types, especially Snakeman (Raijin). There are VAST shifts in tone in the Mechs epilogues. This is because the Mechs' stories are a hobby; it's usually a question of how a story makes sense within continuity than maintaing any kind of consistent tone that's a priority. Continuity itself is defined as "loose, but strict." Each and every epilogue "happened" - nothing is ever retconend out. However, over time each series matters less than it used to. Tight continuity is maintained within each series itself, however. Continuity with other teams is the same, but less so. Other team's stories may go offline over time and teams are often replaced. The Megaman 5 team "Darkman's Robot Warriors" is entirely different than the "Ascendant Androids" - no attempt is made to reconcile the differences between the two teams. The only teams that truly mesh with the Mechs are the Sinister Six and the X-Force. Sprites representing the team Category:Megaman Teams